


Sweet Candy

by YaoiFanGirlYuri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, M/M, Microphilia, Pranks, Soft Vore, Trickster - Freeform, Unaware, Vore, big!Dean, noncon, tiny!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanGirlYuri/pseuds/YaoiFanGirlYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Pocketable-spn: Prompt! A tiny Cas getting tossed into an unaware Dean's mouth as the hunter thinks he's enjoying some piece of hard candy, so the poor shrunken angel is subjected to the hot, wet cavern that is the Winchester's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Candy

Somehow Cas wasn’t impressed when he suddenly found himself naked at 1.5 inches tall. He had pissed of Gabriel for his father’s sake, and this would be one of his typical pranks. What he did not imagine however, was waking up in the middle of a candy mix. What he expected the least, was having the eldest Winchester brother eating candy from said bowl of candy.

Cas’ mojo wasn’t working, as he realised when a huge hand came looming down to grab a fistful of candy. Cas was trapped between massive digits, colourful chocolates, and caramel. He was shoved into the mouth getting wet and engrossed with saliva and sugar.

Dean however was fiddling, he laid on his undone bed in the bunker, calm for the first time in weeks. He was in his boxers, had a beer on his bed stand, a bowl of candy, and Dr. Sexy on his tv. Things couldn’t get better. The sugary sweetness where already melting away within his mouth, only hard caramel stayed. Dean is used to biting, his teeth came down smashing a caramel.

Cas yelped, he actually yelled. Pieces of caramel where sent flying around him. The massive tongue came smashing down, rubbing him around, fidgeting with him around. Cas was only hoping Gabriel wouldn’t be as merciless as he knew he could be and would save him from ending between the hard porcelain teeth. 

Dean was really enjoying a particular caramel, the taste was sweet, the texture soft. It was both, kind of hard and squishy. A specific candy that lasted longer than the rest kept him entertained, as a specific scene in Dr. Sexy caught his curiosity. Nether zones asking for some attention.

Deans hand came flying down as he started slowly rubbing his dick, sucking on the candy as though it where a lollipop. Of course this candy was Cas, who was being sucked on, getting more aroused by the second. As Dean caught on with his own rhythm,he rubbed the candy against his palate, trying not to swallow it, it. It was the longest a candy had lasted in his mouth, and god would he be lying if he said it didn’t help him set down on the mood.

Not very soon, he was on the verge, he slowed down a little bit, hoping to extend his pleasure, shoving what he didn’t know was Cas from one side to the other. That until he came hard upon his back, clenching his ass cheeks, pulling his dick, and sucking hard on Cas. Cas, came not much longer after Dean, while he was being sucked on by the hunter.

Dean figured he was done with the candy, since he could swear he felt some sort of jelly, or sweet filling to it. So he swallowed. Shoving Cas deep down behind his throat. The tiny angel almost had a heart attack, if it had not been because Gabriel finally undid his prank before he fell down into Dean’s stomach.

Cas woke up in his own bed in the bunker, wet, naked, cold, and alone. Maybe he would go up to Dean later on for some company, after all this trauma was well overcome.


End file.
